1. Field of The Invention.
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly to a trailer hitch automatically coupling a traction vehicle to a towed vehicle.
One of the problems associated with effecting the juncture or coupling of a trailer hitch joining a traction vehicle to a towed vehicle, particularly when only the driver is present, is proper alignment of the two principal components of the trailer hitch connected respectively with the traction vehicle and the towed vehicle. Where the vehicle or trailer to be towed is a two-wheel trailer its tongue and trailer hitch components are normally resting on the surface of the earth and must be lifted for connection with the ball portion of the hitch connected with the traction vehicle. Where the towed vehicle or trailer is of the four-wheel type a similar problem exists, such as obtaining a proper separation or spacing between a traction vehicle and the towed vehicle to be connected by a trailer hitch so that a connection may be effected by the driver after stopping the traction vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,237 which discloses a self-coupling hitch formed by a hitch ball connected shank having a recess in its rearwardly extending end portion which, upon entering a ball-shaped socket, locks with a spring urged pawl. While this patent operates as intended it has been found that additional rigidity is desired in the hitch tongue portion and more flexibility at the position of automatic coupling which the present invention accomplishes and additionally provides a means for semiautomatic disconnection of the hitch components when desired.